Sorceress of Jumanji
Peter and Judy return home to find Aunt Nora having a rummage sale and she reveals she sold Jumanji to a woman named Ms. Desmona for 75 cents. Horrified, the two rush to the home of Ms. Desmona, a very mean old lady, but she claims not to know about the game and orders them to leave. However, as they start to, they witness Ms. Desmona sucked into Jumanji. Judy decides that they have to go after her and as Ms. Desmona's dog Killer comes after them, Judy quickly rolls and gets the clue "power and evil are ancient lore, your only escape lies with the one before" before their sucked into the game again. Alan rescues them from a water buffalo and is shocked to see Ms. Desmona being menaced by one. He reveals he knows Ms. Desmona from before he got sucked into Jumanji and was the one that gave her nickname Desmeanie. The three defeat the buffalo, but Ms. Desmona is flung into the nearby river and they're forced to follow when the buffalo chase them again. Alan saves Desmona who demands an explanation. They explain and Desmona reveals her clue is "evil spoken will not amend, until one becomes two again." Desmona takes off looking for an exit and Judy and Peter have no choice but to follow as they realize that in order to solve their clue, they have to help Desmona solve hers. Desmona loses them by kicking her way through some deadly snakes who block the others path, then goes to Slick to try to find a way out. She steals the Tome of Jumanji, an evil spellbook and causes Slick's own tongue to grow and tie him up. The others find and free him and Alan is horrified about what she stole because it contains a lot of spells and will make anyone holding it the Sorceress of Jumanji. Slick reveals Ms. Desmona went to the Manji village to collect spell ingredients and the others head off to stop her. They arrive too late and find the witch doctor shrunken and Ms. Desmona transformed into an evil sorceress. She throws Alan and Judy away and kidnaps Peter to be her apprentice planning to never go back to Brantford. Desmona escapes with Peter in a flying pot and heads to Shadow Ravine where the castle of the original sorceress was. Alan and Judy find this out from the tiny witch doctor and head there with Judy enraged about Desmona's actions. Desmona turns Peter's shoes to lead and tries to drown Alan and Judy, but Peter takes off his shoes and shoves Desmona away, breaking the spell and saving Alan and Judy. In retaliation, Desmona manacles him to the chandelier. Desmona tries a shadow creature, but Judy destroys it by reflecting sunlight onto it with her mirror. At the castle Desmona prepares a magical bonfire to brainwash Peter and captures Judy and Alan, but Alan and Peter distract her allowing Judy to snatch the spellbook, turning Desmona back to normal and undoing all her spells. Judy transforms into the Sorceress and is angry at Desmona who apologizes, solving her clue and sending her home as taking away the book made one (''Desmona with the book as the Sorceress'') become two (''Desmona and the book'') again and forced Desmona to apologize. Solving Desmona's clue solves Peter and Judy's too and they return to Brantford where Desmona gives back Jumanji and Peter's football and Judy orders her to give back all the other toys she's stolen. Desmona refuses, but when Judy's eyes glow again, she quickly changes her mind. Category:Episodes